Grutang
Name: Garglox Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: Great Being Element: Shadow Weapons: Venom Whip, Blight Blaster Side: Evil Three Words to Describe: Jealous, Grumpy, Powerful bio In the holy dimension of Halaria, Grutang was one of the Great Beings created by Aurias, whom he named the Shellas. Grutang, along with the other Shellas and Aurias, shaped the universe. Grutang himself created the Bone Hunters and the sandy dunes. However, he often felt jealous of what the other Shellas had created, feeling that his creations were inferior. That fact that barely any of the other Shellas batted an eye towards Grutant or acknowledged him didn't help matters. One day, the Azren, a race created by Vhaas, a fellow Great Being, decided to rebel. Aurias tried to keep the peace, but to no avail, and was forced to go to war. Grutang fought under Aurias's command, but always found that the other members of his unit got more praise. In retaliation, Grutang created the first toxin, using it to destroy many of the Azren by burning their bodies with acidic poison. He hoped that he would get some praise, but instead, got fear from his fellow soldiers, given the toxin's destructive capabilities. Eventually Vhaas began plotting against Aurias; working with the Azren's leader, Kaggorak, and starting the Core War. While the Shellas tried to stop the war, it was to no avail. During this turmoil, Vhaas convinced multiple Shellas to rebel against Aurias in secret, destroying him and the Shellas from inside. Vhaas gave these Shellas the moniker of the "Malgon." Vhaas saw the potential in Grutang's toxins, offering him a spot in his rebellion. Pleased that someone finally recognized his talents, Grutang accepted, creating multiple toxins. Some were for burning armor, while some were more special, such as inflecting disease, creating hallucinations, and even altering the chemistry of the brain and increasing or decreasing certain emotions, such as hate. Aurias eventually discovered that Vhaas's treachery, and fought against Vhaas, the Malgon, and the Azren in multiple battles before Aurias finally defeated Vhaas. Aurias created a dark, prison-like dimension called "Surkren," where he banished Vhaas, the Malgon, the Azren, as well as Grutang. Vhaas himself, now called Vhargon, could not escape from Surkren, as this dimension was created specifically for him, so his soul was bound to said dimension. However, the Malgon found a way to travel to the normal world for a limited time before having to return back to Surkren. Vhargon found that he received power from negative emotions, including hate, greed, sadness, and pride, so he sent the Malgon to cause as much chaos as possible throughout the universe, trying to split the various species apart while confronting the Shellas. Vhargon eventually decided to give seven of his most trusted Malgon, one of them being Grutang, a portion of his power, and these Malgon became his elite enforcers and generals. Vhargon gave them the name, "The Seven Deadly." Grutang's toxins proved very useful for altering and infecting the emotions of mortals, often causing a rift between one another. While his fellow Seven Deadly admired his work, they did not care for Grutang himself. Grutang was extremely grumpy and quite an introvert, so neither he nor his allies were interested in getting closer to one another. Grutang himself was angry and jealous that Aurias had defeated them with his great power, and he hoped to devise a way to steal his power. Now, Lazarak and the Seven Deadly are plotting with Vhargon to search for the six Elemental Kings and the three Silver Weapons in order to free the lord of evil. And it won't be very long before that plan is put into motion. Category:Great being Category:Demon Category:The seven deadly Category:Evil Category:Shadow Category:Male